


don't throw scissors

by darkdodielove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Theo Raeken, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Theo is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdodielove/pseuds/darkdodielove
Summary: Theo and Liam are making Birthday cards for Jenna when Liam makes a mistake





	don't throw scissors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll so I only posted my last one-shot like yesterday, but I decided to post this one now follow me on Tumblr if you want! I hope you like it, please leave comments and kudos, constructive criticism is very much encouraged!!

Theo never thought he would ever be in this position, making a birthday card for Jenna. Liam is sitting directly opposite him with glitter on his cheek and furiously cutting a love heart shape out of bright pink paper. 

Liam looks up and sees Theo staring at him, “what are you looking at,” Liam says as he wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. “You look so ridiculous and you have glitter stuck to your cheek,” Theo says with a laugh. Liam wipes his cheek with more force and leaves a red mark which quickly fades back to his normal skin color. 

“Is it gone,” Liam asks as he picks up the scissors. “No its not gone,” Theo replies with a smile, “I’ll go get you a wet wipe,” he says as he stands up and walks into the kitchen. 

“No it's okay” Theo hears Liam yell, he grabs a wipe out of the packet sitting on the bench and walks back into the living room. Liam is twirling his scissors around on his finger as he writes on the card, he looks up as Theo walks back into the living room. “Thanks, “ Liam says as grabs the wipe from Theo and starts to wipe the glitter off his face. 

Theo sits back down at the makeshift workstation they made in the living room and grabs a pen. They didn’t want to drag the kitchen table and chairs into the living room so they grabbed the two armchairs and coffee table moved them into the center of the room and got to work. As Theo started to write on the card, there is a small high pitched scream that leaves Liam’s mouth, then he feels a sharp pain in his left arm. 

He looks down and sees the scissors that Liam was twirling around embedded in his arm. “Fuck Theo I’m so sorry,” Liam says with a shocked face. Theo grabs the scissors handle and pulls it out of his arm and drops them on the floor. The scissors only went in about one inch but it was still deep enough to draw blood. The skin healed and all that was left was a fading red mark and a single drop of blood slowing running down his arm. 

“Liam what the fuck,” Theo says loudly as he uses the sleeve of his shirt to get rid of the blood. “I’m sorry, dude I’m so so sorry, they just flew off my finger,” Liam says as he gets up and grabs the scissors from the floor. He makes his way back to his chair and looks at Theo. 

“Why were you even twirling a pair of scissors?” Theo says. “I don’t know I was bored, I didn’t think they would hurt anyone,” Liam says, he stands up and kneels next to Theo. 

“Liam” Theo breathes out, “how do you, a seventeen-year-old, not think that twirling a pair of scissors around on your finger wouldn’t, in fact, hurt you, or somebody else”. 

“Hey don’t yell at me like I’m a child!” Liam yells at him. “Don’t throw scissors!” Theo yells back. Liam gets off his knees and sits cross-legged on the floor staring up at Theo. 

“If you yell at me again I swear to god I will stick those scissors so far up your ass I will be able to cut out a love heart by opening your mouth like a garbage can,” Liam says while looking Theo straight in the eyes. 

Theo stares at him wide-eyed for a few seconds before letting out a small laugh, “what the fuck Liam” Theo says as Liam starts smiling widely. “I’m not joking, I seriously will,” Liam says with a laugh. Theo smiles and grabs a small bottle of glitter and throws it all over Liam. Liam hisses and he scrambles back. 

“Did you just hiss at me?” Theo says through laughs. “Are you judging me?” Liams asks as he shakes his head, bits of glitter fall out and lands all over the floor and on his lap. 

“Yes Liam I’m judging you because you fucking hissed at me, we aren’t cats we are werewolves wait” Theo pauses, “do werewolves hiss?” he asks. Liam fake coughs and says “dumbass” loudly. 

“Okay fuck you,” Theo says while rolling his eyes “it’s a serious question, I know that we roar and shit, but have you ever heard a werewolf hiss?” Theo asks while grabbing out his phone. 

“Well I mean you are half a werewolf half werecoyote, but I’ve never heard a wolf or werewolf hiss,” Liam says as he continues to pick bits of glitter off his jeans. 

“I’m looking it up now,” Theo says, a moment later he read out, “according to answers.com, Wolves howl, bark, and hiss. Although howling is generally the most stereotype sound associated with wolves, hissing is very common, especially among the stronger of wolf packs” he looks down at Liam and sees him deep in thought. 

Liam looks up at him and starts laughing, “so like the alpha of the pack can hiss, or like the strongest. So I’m just imagining Lydia and Malia hissing at each other while shopping” Liam says between laughs. 

Theo starts laughing and says “I think they already do hiss at each other while shopping.” Liam starts laughing so hard that tears spring to his eyes, “oh Malia look at this pretty bra. Oh, it’s only 20 dollars, I’m going to buy it” Liam says in a high pitched voice to sound like Lydia. 

“No Lydia I want that bra. I saw it first”. Theo says in an equally high pitched voice. 

“Ah no fuck off bitch, I want this bra, if you take it I’ll scream you to death,” Liam says, He lets out a loud shrill. 

“You can’t beat my hiss batch,” Theo says “HISSSSS” he screams. Liam falls onto his back and starts screeching with laughter. He sits up and says “if Lydia and Malia were here, they would cut our dicks off and then kill us.”   
“For the sake of our dicks, we shall never tell anyone about this” Theo says as he smiles down at Liam. “Deal,” Liam says as he sits up and smiles at Theo.

He notices how much happier Theo looks. Six months ago Theo was sleeping in his truck, on the edge of town to avoid deputies who would knock on his window and tell him to move. But now he has his own room in the Dunbar-Geyer house, a warm bed, and 3 meals a day.

There are still nights were Theo would wake up screaming from a nightmare. But instead of him having to calm himself down, Liam will be there for him. 

“You know I love you right,” Liam says as he gets up onto his knees. “I want to grow old with you because I love you” Liam continues. 

Theo’s smiles softens as he looks Liam in the eyes, “I know I’m so bad at all this romance stuff, but you are my first boyfriend and I love you, Liam Dunbar. I want to grow old with you, maybe have a couple kids and all that shit that comes along with being an adult” Theo says as he grabs Liam’s hands and holds them in his.

Liam gets up on his knees and plants a soft kiss on Theo’s forehead and on his lips. “We should get back to finishing these cards before mom gets back from work” Liam says as he crawls over to his side of the table and sits down. 

Theo looks over at his boyfriend and thinks “please don’t pick up the scissors.”


End file.
